


Eyelash

by RueRambunctious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Issues, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tears, Teasing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: Sebastian gets something in his eye.Literally just MorMor fluff. Or as fluffy as they get anyway.





	

Sebastian is blinking an unusual amount and it catches Jim's attention. With a frown, Jim watches Sebastian raise the wide, calloused heel of his palm to one eye and rub.

“Jesus, Seb, what's the matter with you?” Jim asks sharply.

“Nothing,” Sebastian mutters gruffly, staring at the ceiling and continuing to rub at a streaming blue eye.

Jim wrinkles his nose in distaste and disapproval. “You know I don't like it when you lie to Daddy, Sebastian.”

The blond's shoulders stiffen for an instant. “It's nothing Jim, just give me a minute, will you?”

“I will not,” Jim responds curtly, “you are on _my_ time right now Sebastian Moran.”

If he expects the comment to stop Sebastian from rubbing his eyeball raw it doesn't. Sebastian merely huffs. “I'm no good to you as a sniper if I can't bloody see, Jim.”

“Then stop fucking crying,” Jim retorts.

Sebastian pauses. “I'm not crying. I've got a fucking… Grit or something, I don't know.”

Jim regards the large man in exasperation. “You're bloody useless. Come here.”

Sebastian tenses his jaw but gets up to obey.

“Not like that. You'll crawl if you want me to help you,” Jim declares.

Sebastian stills. “I didn't even ask for your help, _Moriarty_.”

Jim fixes him with a warning look. “Are you asking Daddy to give you something to cry about, Sebbykins?”

Sebastian sighs aggressively, but crosses the small distance between them on his elbows. Fucking Jim.

“Good boy,” Jim says, “now sit up nicely.” He takes Sebastian's chin in his hands and stares critically at his sniper's eyes.

He tuts. “Now look at the mess you've made of this,” Jim scolds sternly. “It's inflamed.”

“Couldn't get it out,” Sebastian grumbles.

“Well that's hardly surprising with those shovels,” Jim disparages. “You need precision for a task like this.”

Sebastian tries not to roll his eyes, because he is very much in extremely painful backhand proximity.

“Keep your eyes open wide,” Jim orders, focusing on the unhappy eye with a surgical intensity.

It immediately gives Sebastian an unpleasant feeling in his gut. Allowing Jim Moriarty near one's eyes does not seem like a healthy decision.

But to disobey would be even worse.

Jim leans close and blows softly on Sebastian's open eye, his breath sweet and minty.

He pulls back and Sebastian senses he has permission to blink. He does so quickly.

Still there.

“Eyes open again, soldier,” Jim orders.

Sebastian obeys more easily this time.

But Jim moves even closer, parting his lips and stretching out his tongue and Sebastian doesn't dare move, and _holy fuck that feels weird_ and then Jim is pulling away again. Tongue still held out, but a triumphant twist to his brows.

Jim swipes a finger over his tongue, retrieving the irritant. “Eyelash,” he declares.

Sebastian flutters his eyelids, feeling a deep sense of physical relief, and draws his gaze to Jim's outheld hand.

“Make a wish, sexy,” Jim teases in that playfully mocking, sing song lilt of his.

Sebastian presses his lips together. “A wish, Jim? Really?”

“My boy isn't _questioning_ me, is he?” Jim says warningly.

Sebastian tilts his chin, focusing his gaze reluctantly on the troublesome little grey -dirty blond- lash.

He closes his eye and makes a wish.

Jim presses a kiss on Sebastian's tense forehead. “What did you wish for, Sebby?”

The blond opens his eyes. “If I tell you it won't come true. That's how it works, isn't it?”

Jim curls his lips into a teasing smile. “I can't make it come true if you don't tell me.”

“Thought you were a mind reader?” Sebastian scoffs.

Jim narrows his eyes predatorily at Sebastian's reluctance. He draws close enough for his breath to caress Sebastian's face. “Why Tiger, was your wish something _sentimental_?”

“No,” Sebastian grumbles shortly.

Jim's eyes glitter in thought. Then his features soften in surprise. “Oh, darling, you soppy thing.”

Sebastian hates that. Hates how Jim just _knows_ things that should be private. “What?” he huffs.

Saliva now dry, Jim dips his head to blow the eyelash away and complete the wish. If possible. 

“It was about my welfare, wasn't it?” Jim states softly.

Sebastian's Adam's apple bobs tellingly.

Jim waits pointedly.

“You haven't been sleeping much,” Sebastian admits in a low, reluctant growl.

“You are entirely too loyal,” Jim purrs, leaning close to nip Sebastian's ear lobe between his sharp little teeth.

The breath catches in Sebastian's throat as usual. 

Jim smirks and pulls back. “You know, you make a rather pretty sight like this. Eyes all red, eyelashes spiked with tears and wetness all down your flushed cheeks.”

He brushes a finger down the wet tracks.

Sebastian meets Jim's eyes and teasingly gives a quiet, feigned noise of distress.

Jim's hand stills immediately and he instantly fixes his sharp gaze on his sniper's.

“Now _ordinarily_ faking like that would get you into terrible trouble, Sebastian Moran,” he growls.

“But?” Sebastian asks breathily.

“But that was very pretty, so I'll permit it just this once...”

Sebastian whimpers playfully.

Jim's eyes narrow. “Oh you think you can manipulate me now, do you?” He fists Sebastian's short hair.

The blond grins and pulls Jim close. Then wears Jim out enough that the short man really does sleep that night.

Wish fulfilled.


End file.
